Only Love is the Sea
by Sleepy Lotus
Summary: Post World's End, Jack and the Pearl are back, but once again captured. Elizabeth embarks on a mission to save Jack, from which she can't ever return to Port Royal. JE
1. Better Than Gold

-11. Better Than Gold

"So, was it worth it, Jack?" the pirate captain grumbled to himself, gazing out the small window of his dingy cell. He'd cheated death too many times to count. Outsmarting the authorities just seemed like child's play next to that little triviality. Perhaps escaping the reaper made him careless, or perhaps his all consuming thoughts of the treasure he desired most.

"Jack, why we be going back to Port Royale?" Gibbs had asked. "It will surely be crawlin' with the Navy, especially since now that the East India Trading Company has taken up quarters there."

"You be sounding a bit yella-bellied, Gibbs. You think we can't handle the ladies protectin' Port Royale?"

"It's just the crew, Capt'n. They be anxious, with you not tellin' them why they be riskin' their lives an' all. We'll be there by midnight."

"Why does a pirate go anywhere, mate?"

"Adventure?"

"And what does a good adventure end in?"

"Treasure?"

"Aye. Treasure."

"What treasure be there, then, Capt'n?"

_A Treasure better than gold_, had thought Jack. "A good one. Savvy?"

But now, here he sat in his little cell on one of the most carefully hidden prison islands in the Carribean, and the rest of the crew in jail back at Port Royale. The last he'd seen her, the Pearl sat anchored in the harbor, a captured ship, sails drawn up dejectedly. And of course, he mused bitterly, no treasure. Not meant to be, it seemed. But arguing with what fate decreed was something Captain Sparrow did best, and relished in.

"I'll get my bloody treasure," he grumbled. "As soon as I get out of this bloody cell."


	2. A Scallywag Like Jack

2. A Scallywag Like Jack

Strange events brought us here, thought Gibbs, watching the lass Elizabeth as she stood at the prow of the Black Pearl. He'd thought himself in a dream when she first appeared before his cell in Port Royale, brandishing a set of keys she'd squirreled away from somewhere.

"What are ye doing?" I asked, watching her unlock the door, utterly surprised. "Freeing you and the crew," she answered shortly, jerking open the cell door.

"Why?" I quickly stepped out, seeing no reason to protest being freed.

"Because we're going to take back the Pearl," she answered matter of factly. Since Norrington captured the Black Pearl and its crew, again, the beauty of a ship had sat anchored in the harbor of Port Royal, her black sails drawn in, waiting to be used on the high seas again.

"Right¾we?"

"You don't think I'll let you go save Jack alone, do you?"

There was a certain look of determination in her eyes, strangely, that he recognized too often be on the face of Jack himself. It was so raw, so fierce, that he felt utterly assured in a moment that all their goals would somehow be realized.

So after breaking from jail, under the cover of darkness in a moonless night, they broke the Pearl from her fetters, and ran for deeper water. Gibbs acted as Captain, Ms. Swan had not the technical knowledge to govern the ship. However, it was she who gave orders of direction. Commodore Norrinton wanted little chance for the legendary Pirate Jack Sparrow to escape again, and death seemed far too good for him. It was a special prison for ol' Jack this time, on the Island of Lost Souls, an awful prison island.

Somewhere along the line, Elizabeth had come into possession of Jack's strange compass, that never pointed north. Gibbs assumed it had somehow fallen into Norrinton's hands, and by some persuasion on her part, nextly Elizabeth's. The location of the Island of Lost Souls was one of the Carribean's best kept secrets, but with that compass Elizabeth provided a heading for them to follow.

"Why didn't Will come with you?" inquired Gibbs. "He's a lad seemingly always ready for an adventure."

"Will had no interest in freeing a pirate from jail, and incurring the wrath of her Majesty's Royal Navy." Elizabeth said, quite bitterly. "It's not suitable for a quiet life," she mimicked, making a face as she did so.

Gibbs knew it must be a sensitive topic, but his curiosity won out anyway. "Would I be right to be assuming you're not to marry young Will anymore?"

"Who's to say, Gibbs? Nothing seems certain anymore." Her eyes seemed so sad at that moment, held so much weight, that it even hurt Gibb's old sea dog heart to see. What could be causin' a girl so young so much pain? He had a feelin' he already knew, and she wouldn't be the first to feel a broken heart for ol' Jack Sparrow. What puzzled him was that Ms. Swann wasn't your everyday lass of flighty fancy; she knew exactly how Jack was. More interesting yet, in some ways, she was like him, or at least on her way.

"Ay, and it only gets worse with age lass. But why leave a perfectly homey life with a fiance who loves ye, to save a scallywag like Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth could hear the unsaid implication. Why leave a life of security for a man who can only really love the sea? She had no logical answer, only that she felt in her heart it was what she must do.

Raising an eyebrow, Elizabeth turned back to look over the blue ocean waves. "Let us just say I feel I owe the Captain a debt."

Gibbs found this interesting. Apparently she'd had something to do with Jack staying behind on the Pearl before the Kraken devoured it, and him, but all that seemed to be square after the intense role she had to play in getting him back at the World's End. Almost died herself she did, getting him back from the land of the dead. What could possibly be left?

"And what debt could that be?" asked Gibbs, unable to contain his curiosity.

"That is between the Captain and I," Elizabeth answered sharply. Questions and uncertainty hung over her head with Jack Sparrow. That, and the guilt of he and his crew's capture. She didn't know what exactly he'd promised the crew to sail back to Port Royale. Treasure, probably, or some component leading to it. A map, a key. But she knew the truth.

The only reason Captain Jack Sparrow dared return to Port Royale was for her.


	3. What Kind of a Pirate Are You?

-1A/N: I guess I forgot the disclaimer in earlier chapters, so…I don't own anything. And thanks for the reviews, guys. More J/E to come. Peace.

3. What Kind of a Pirate Are You?

After weeks of sailing, the Island of Lost Souls loomed before them in the dark. Only a few pinpricks of light in the distance indicated there were even structures on the island, it lay so well hidden within the rocks. Elizabeth could feel a lump of fear in her throat as she stared at the forbidden island; this was an adventure she had to go at alone. None of the other crew would pass as servants of justice in Her Majesty's government.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Gibbs, thinking the lass crazy to want to go this alone, but at the same time unable to doubt her steadfastness. She seemed so sure of herself and her plan, how could anything go wrong? Easily, but the old seadog didn't want to think about that.

"As sure as I can be," she answered, patting her jacket pocket where the fateful letter rested. "This has to work. Extinguish all the lights, give no indication of your presence. They have extensive cannon here, and will fire without warning. If I'm not back by dawn, you should go."

"Leave you behind?" The entire crew seemed unhappy about the idea of leaving her behind. More and more, she seemed one of them, woman or not.

"You have to look out for yourselves, now don't you?" argued Elizabeth. "If they spot you up at the prison and you haven't already got a move on you'll be done for. Savvy?"

The crew watched Gibbs row Elizabeth ashore, hoping against hope she would come back alive with Jack. She would make a good captain herself, some thought, the way she put the crew before herself. Gibbs and Elizabeth sat silently, mesmerized by the rocking motion of the boat. The dingy seemed such a small, insignificant vessel compared to the sea's angry waves. Elizabeth hadn't realized the sense of security she felt high up on the Pearl's decks, until down on the water. But even the Pearl was a mere toy to the unfathomable depths of the sea.

"Be careful, lass," cautioned Gibbs as Elizabeth climbed out onto the rocky shoreline with a lantern.

"I will, and you as well. Remember, if dawn comes, you have to go, whether we're here or not."

Gibbs nodded his head. "I hate to leave ye, but if you insist."

"I do."

Gibbs waved, and Elizabeth climbed the rocks to her goal, the prison of the Island of Lost Souls. She was equipped with a cutlass and pistol borrowed from Jack's cabin, where she'd taken up residence at Gibb's insistence, a knife, a lantern, and the letter tucked safely away in her jacket. She hoped it would be enough.

After much climbing, tripping, stumbling, and cursing, she finally reached the compound. The guard may have shot her, if not for her authoritative bearing. After spending all her life amidst Her Majesty's Royal Navy, Elizabeth knew how to carry herself as though she were a person of great import. Most of the time in the Navy, it was nothing but pomp and lie.

"Who goes there?" shouted the guard, unnerved. Visitors were rarely seen there, especially not so late at night. She knew they'd arrived at the island late, and didn't have too terribly much time before the sun would rise. Time was not on her side.

Pulling her hat low, she answered in a deepened voice, "Lieutenant Brian Mott, on behalf of Commodore Norrington. It is imperative I speak with the warden."

Elizabeth flashed the letter to the guard, displaying the telltale red seal. She'd stolen the Commodore's ring herself to forge this letter, stating her need to speak with the pirate Jack Sparrow for reasons of security of the realm.

The guard dared not argue with the Lieutenant, he seemed so confident. He simply took the newcomer inside the compound, and to the Warden's office. "Wait here, the Warden will be in shortly."

Her heart thundering, Elizabeth nodded in consent, choosing to stand. The Warden had decorated his office with all manners of weapons, and other tools of destruction, even torture devices. She eyed a cat-o-nine tails warily, hoping the dried blood on its tassels wasn't too new. The thought of Jack enduring such things made her lightheaded for a moment, and sick in her stomach.

"A bit late for visits, isn't it?" asked the Warden, obviously perturbed. He was fully dressed, but obviously with haste; his shirt was wrinkled, a few buttons not in place, and his wig seemed just slightly askew.

"I apologize for the hour," said Elizabeth, taking on the most haughty air she could, so characteristic with the officers on Port Royale. "But I'm afraid I come with urgent business. Commodore Norrington has send me to speak with the pirate Jack Sparrow, it's a matter of security." She handed the letter to the Warden, who read it cursively, wrinkling his nose.

For a moment, Elizabeth feared he wouldn't buy her story, until he tucked the letter in his pocket. "Very well then, Brigham here will escort you to the pirate. Good luck getting a straight answer out of him, he's a crafty one."

Elizabeth nodded in thanks, and strode off with Brigham, who led her through the maze-like prison. She took careful note of the twists and turns, so she and Jack's escape would hopefully go smooth and without incident.

" 'Ere he is, sir," said Brigham, waving at a dark cell with his torch. A form lay curled in the corner, sleeping, albeit uncomfortably.

"Will you please wake the prisoner?" asked Elizabeth.

As the guard stepped forward to do so, she took advantage of his back turned, drawing her pistol, and bringing the butt down on his head with all her strength. The guard crumpled at her feet with little sound, solidly unconscious. She took the torch and extinguished it in a bucket nearby, depending on moonlight to extract the ring of keys from his belt.

Finding the right one, she swung open the gate and entered the cell. "Jack, wake up," she whispered urgently, crouching down to shake his shoulder. Suddenly, she found herself on her back, her own knife at her throat with Jack's weight pinning her to the floor, his lips curled back in a snarl, revealing his gold capped teeth. She felt fear course through her veins, suddenly experiencing what it felt like to be on the fiercer side of Jack's pirate nature. Her hat fell back, allowing her golden hair to spill out around her, and the snarl dissipated into an expression of surprise. "What the bloody hell…" the knife lowered from her throat, and Elizabeth sat up on her elbows.

"Is that any way to treat your rescuer, Captain?"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, backing off of her to crouch at her feet.

"Breaking you out. Gibbs is waiting with the boat, to take us to the crew and the Pearl."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jack didn't hand her back her knife, but tucked it away in his own sash.

"We have to hurry, I told the crew if we weren't back by dawn to leave us for their own sakes."

Jack's nose wrinkled. "Leave us behind? What kind of pirate are you?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and dragged the guard into the cell, propping him against the wall. "You've got to make up your mind, Jack. Either I'm a pirate or I'm not."

She looked to Jack, noting his quiet stare. "Yes?"

"Love, you're more pirate than you know. We just have to rough some edges up a bit."

"Rough my edges later, then. Right now we have to run."

_I'll rough your edges any time you want, love,_ Jack thought to himself, following Elizabeth out of the cell and through the maze of the prison. It wasn't until they'd made their way well down the hill that loud shouts emitted from the prison, quickly followed by gunfire zinging by them. The pair quickly took cover behind some rocks, wincing as bullets striking around them send rock chips flying. Jack took a moment to gaze at Elizabeth again, her eyes vigilantly watching the darkness for danger.

She'd taken to her men's dress again, of which he'd taken a liking to over time. It was nice to see her slender legs, not obscured under voluminous folds of a dress. But it was hard to beat the neckline of most of her gowns…hard to beat indeed. He vaguely wondered why she hadn't decided to stay out of his life by now, after rejecting him for married life with Mr. Will Eunuch Turner. Who knew what the bonnie lass was thinking? She was unpredictable, erratic, temperamental…God she was beautiful.

The pair managed to make their way through the rocks to the dingy where Gibbs waited. "It's about time," he shouted, looking at the horizon, where it had just begun to get lighter.


	4. Not Enough Rum

4. Not Enough Rum

Where Jack's feet always felt so awkward on land, he felt instantly at home the moment he set foot on the Pearl. How many times did he set a deal to raise this ship from the briny deep, just to walk her decks and steer her helm one more time?

"Good work, men," he said happily, elated to be free and on his beloved ship. "I knew you all would come through. Extra ration of rum tonight."

The crew looked around at each other, curious as to what exactly they'd done to deserve such merit. Hadn't it been Elizabeth who'd gone ashore to break him free? It was Gibbs who finally spoke up. "Ah, Captain…it was Elizabeth who broke us out of the jail at Port Royale, and stole the Commodore's seal ring, and forged that letter, and led us here to the Island of Lost Souls."

Jack looked at Gibbs, perturbed, and glanced to Elizabeth. She stood slightly off to his side, looking pointedly annoyed with him. "Oh," he simply said, and headed for his cabin.

"Do we have a heading, Captain?" Gibbs shouted after him.

"Ah, yes… take us away….to…" as he spoke Jack felt around his effects, presumably searching for his compass, which was not to be found. "Ah…Tortuga, then. Yes, Tortuga." He then continued to his cabin, and disappeared inside.

Entirely used to the Captain's erratic behavior, the crew just shrugged, and went to work. Going to the pirate port of Tortuga didn't sound bad at all to them.

A roar emitted from the inside of the Captain's cabin surprised everyone. "Who's been living in my cabin and moving about my things?"

The crew looked to Elizabeth on that one. She'd been the one brave enough to take up residence; they all knew how finicky Jack could get about his things on his person, and in his cabin. With a shrug, she walked to the cabin, letting herself in to the dimly lit room and closing the door.

"I'm afraid the culprit you're looking for is me."

Jack looked to Elizabeth, seemingly surprised to see her standing in his room. "Oh…well then…the only crime here is that I didn't get to share the bed with you."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but had expected some form of quip like that. Jack walked about the room, inspecting, assuring that most was as he'd left it. Elizabeth hadn't rifled through his things, only added a few of her own on the table, some books and such. As he made his rounds, she noticed Jack seemed to be undressing, removing his sash, sword belt, and vest, setting them on the table. "What are you doing?" she finally asked, as his long fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt.

"It's my cabin, ain't it? Can't a man take off his shirt if he wants on his own ship? Women…" he grumbled, walking back to the window. Greatly alarmed, Elizabeth noted the angry red stain of blood on the back of his white shirt.

"My God, Jack. You're¾" She was struck dumb by the next sight before her. His shirt peeled away slowly and painfully to reveal swollen red gashes crisscrossing Jack's back, only partly healed. The mark of the lash.

"New prisoners get special treatment, love. Something new for my collection," he remarked with a grimace.

"You're back is a bloody mess, Jack. I'm going to get some hot water from the galley to clean you up."

Jack watched her go, jumping immediately to tend to his wounds. It pleased him in a way that she cared, though he knew the actual cleaning would be no pleasurable experience.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you, Jack," said Elizabeth, trying to clean the wounds as gently as she possibly could. It was a miracle the gashes had healed at all in that awful, dirty jail cell, and weren't infected beyond repair.

"Now why would you be sorry, love?" asked Jack, wincing. "Feel a trace bit guilty about the whole business, do ya?"

She paused, frowning at the back of Jack's dreadlocked head. "Are you implying it was my fault you were imprisoned?" Did she feel a little guilty, she asked herself? After all, Jack had returned to offer her a way out from a life he knew would eventually drive her mad with boredom. Although she knew she really had nothing to do with their capture, (somewhere along the line, the pirates had been careless) she still felt a twinge here and there.

"No love, I know you hadn't a hand nor hair in it. But I bet that pretty little head of yours felt somethin' awful about it anyways, though. Either that, or you rescued me because you just can't get me out of you head, seein' as irresistible as I seem to be to the female creature."

Elizabeth tossed down the rag, it landed with a wet slap on the tabletop. "You're insufferable!" she exclaimed. "You haven't even properly thanked me for saving you from that awful place, a feat of which was entirely dreamed up by MY pretty head. I stole the keys in Port Royale to break out the crew, I stole Norrington's seal ring, I distracted the port guards, I wrote the damn letter and knocked out the guard to break you out from that cell¾"

Jack rose from his chair to stand in front of Elizabeth. He was careful not to touch her, but leaned over her on the table, taking her utterly by surprise. The pain burned on his back, but for the moment he ignored it. "And just how would you like me to express my gratitude, love?" he whispered in her ear. Elizabeth froze, fighting not to enjoy his half-bare body so very near hers, or to think of how close his lips hovered to her ear and neck. That infuriating mouth had confused her emotions for far too long, driving a wedge between she and Will, until she no longer knew what she wanted in life.

"The simple words will do," she answered, breathing in his exotic scent.

"Well then, I thank you kindly," he breathed against her skin. Not able to resist being so close and not tasting her, he planted a gentle kiss at the base of her ear.

Hiding the slight tremble she felt deep in her bones from Jack's touch, she placed three fingers lightly on the flat plane of his chest, pressing against the hard muscle until he sat down in his chair again. He stared up at her, that infuriating smirk in place.

"And what of the Eunuch? Aren't you still his bonny lass? Married by now, I would expect."

Jack tried to shift nonchalantly in the chair, but hissed in pain as his back touched the wood, and quickly sat up again. Elizabeth smiled bitterly, and went back to cleaning the pirate's bloody wounds.

"Actually, no. Turns out I decided to free the crew a week before our wedding to be. I doubt he would have me now."

"And just what made you decide to do that? Wreck your wedding for a bunch of pirates? What kind of proper lass are you?" Jack already knew the answer. Elizabeth possessed a far stronger soul than Will could ever hope to keep tied down.

"When I devised a plan to free you, Will wanted nothing of it. He even forbade me from coming, so I left that night alone, freed Gibbs and the rest of the crew, and took the Pearl back. You know the rest."

Jack laughed happily. I always knew you had a good pirate in you, love. What did I tell you about curiosity?"

"So now I'm a good pirate?" she teased. "My edges no longer need roughing?"

"Mmm," said Jack through pursed lips. "I did promise to rough your edges a bit, now didn't I, love?" he mused, fingering the hem of Elizabeth's shirt. Before he could cause much more mischief with her body's hormones, she slapped his hand away.

"Captain Sparrow, I don't think I can allow the kind of 'roughing' you seem to be referring to."

The Captain smiled, but it more closely resembled a baring of teeth. "Play hard to get all you want, but here's a looksie at our situation through mine eyes. You left your dotting fiance to rescue the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, makin' yer own self a wanted woman for Her Majesty's gallows. Said pirate who likes you enough to have even once proposed marriage hisself, and now he sees you abandoning your old stuffy life to sail the high seas on his ship…how would that look to you?"

"Utterly insane," Elizabeth muttered under her breath. "I will point out that your previous proposal of marriage was rather soaked in rum. And I haven't decided to sail with you indefinitely. You seem to be incapable of holding on to a ship for a long term amount of time. I have no doubt the same goes for women."

Jack waved one long finger at Elizabeth. "Live for the moment, love, always my motto. Just because the proposal was rum-soaked doesn't mean it wasn't genuine. The best things of my life have always happened to me under the influence of rum. And besides, I'm privy to information you're far too stubborn or scared to admit."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "And what would that be?"

Jack quirked his head, smile entirely smug. "That in your most secret heart of hearts, down deeper in your soul than the heart of the sea herself, you want me."

He expected the lass to throw another delicious fit, but much to his surprise, she stared at him cooly. "So, Captain, am I to understand you're proposing to me?"

Not the reaction he wanted.

Much pleased, Elizabeth watched Jack shift uneasily in his chair. He obviously hadn't had enough rum yet tonight. "Why bother?" he asked quickly. "You'll only say no." Jack decided to change the subject to something a bit safer, but less fun. "And just how was it you found your way to said secretive island? I do seem to be missing a bit of my prized effects…"

"You mean this?" she asked, pulling the compass from inside her vest.

"That be the one," said Jack, reaching for it. But Elizabeth was too quick for the injured Captain, and squirreled it away in her vest once again.

'Ah, ah," she scolded.

"Come on now, love. Give me back my compass."

"What was it you seemed to take such delight in before? Ah yes. Persuade me."

"It's mine," he grumbled, feeling a familiarity about the situation, but not liking the end he stood on this time.

"Just roughing those pirate edges…" she mused, going back to cleaning his wounds.

_Pirate indeed_, Jack thought, wincing as she cleaned another lash mark.


	5. Thinking of Me?

5. Thinking of Me?

"_Say what you want, love. We both know the truth."_

_"And what do you know of truth, Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth crossed her arms, glaring at the legend of a pirate. He looked so out of place amidst the fine things of her bedroom in the governor's mansion, standing in his dirty boots and raggedy clothes. He smelled of the sea, of spices, of sweat, and even faintly of rum. She wished she found it repulsive, but found herself wondering what would it be like to not worry about constant hygiene?_

_"Plenty, when it suits me. Like so: I know what it is you want more than anything."_

_Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, glaring. She fought to not be charmed by that handsome smirk, or pleased to see his dark eyes taking in the way her nightgown clung her curves. Jack found it a torturous number, he could see the silhouette of her lithe body through the diaphanous fabric. _

_"And what is that?" She fully expected him to be audacious enough to say what she wanted most was him. Instead, his answer rang so true it left a lump in her throat. _

_"Freedom. The life of a blacksmith's wife doesn't suit you one bit, and we both know it. Settle down, all happy like in matrimonial bliss, popping out babies, dinner, and laundry like a good little house-slave? It'll drive you nutty in a year or so, and you'll be nothin' but trapped."_

_Jack knew it was true, knew she would die slowly inside if she allowed herself to be duped into such a life. He knew, because he recognized his own._

_The lump in her throat moved down to her chest, where she felt an acute ache. She hated him and loved him at that moment. How could he know her soul so perfectly? _

_She stepped forward, bare feet padding across the moonlit hardwood floor, hands behind her back. "So are you offering me freedom, Captain Sparrow?" she asked, craning that long graceful neck inquiringly. _

_Jack watched her carefully, knowing that tone, so sweet, so venomous. She could be about to pounce, though he didn't know with what. Her unpredictability was one of the reasons he admired her so deeply. But unable to resist, Jack cupped the side of her face, relishing the feel of her soft perfect skin against his rough hand. He whispered in her ear, "Freedom, adventure, loot, and all the rum you can pass between those beautiful lips of yours. Do we have an accord?" _

_From the sensation of his breath feathering against her skin, the Captain standing so close she could feel the heat from his body through her thin nightgown, Elizabeth's heart began to thunder in her chest. Jack couldn't stand their closeness, he leaned down to brush lips against her exquisite neck. Her knees went weak with the so forbidden, so coveted contact. For once, just once, Jack thought she just might be putty in his hands. He moved back slightly, his next target those lush lips he so desired to taste. But as he leaned forward, he was denied, Elizabeth moving just barely enough to miss. Lightly, she rested her cheek against his, feeling the scratchy beard against her skin. _

_Elizabeth bit her lip, fighting with the urge to indulge her sense of adventure, leave Port Royale and all her obligations behind to sail with Jack. What about her father? What about Will? He loved her so, even after witnessing her kiss Jack aboard the Pearl, even after she nearly died saving the pirate at World's End. He had such blind faith in her, if he ever detected even a hint of turmoil in her heart between the two men, he never showed it. How could she betray that? She took a deep breath, breathing in the essence of the man who could give her all the adventure her heart could possibly desire. _

_But doubt hung heavy over her head; who was to say Jack wouldn't tire of her, and toss her aside, like he seemed to do with all the other women in his life? No one, absolutely no one. Jack would always do what suited his own desires firstly; and at the moment, she was that desire. But later on, who knew what he would want? He certainly didn't, his special compass' needle never settled in one direction. She wondered if he opened it now, what it would do? By the way he ran his fingers through her soft, sleep tousled hair at that moment, so tenderly, causing gooseflesh to march from the base of her neck down her spine, she dared not ask. At that moment the needle might have settled so decidedly upon her she would make up her mind immediately._

_Jack could hardly stand the tension, waiting for her answer. "Well, love? What say you?"_

_Tears brimmed in Elizabeth's eyes, because she knew she was making a decision that would affect her life forever. A tremor threatening to become a sob ran through her frame, but she held it back. "I can't, Jack," she sighed. "I have…responsibilities." _

_Jack felt an unfamiliar aching in his chest, an unpleasant pain. Was this what heartbreak felt like? The most severe disappointment known to man? He couldn't force her to come with, could he? Oh, he bloody well could! But he knew better than to match wills with her, he would never win that way. "Bugger to responsibility. You're going to be unhappy for the rest of your life if you stay here."_

_Elizabeth couldn't argue that, at that moment. So she chose to say nothing. She also chose not to resist when Jack tangled his hand in her hair, and pulled her into a passionate, nearly bruising kiss. "When you change your mind, love, come find me. I've always room for another pirate on the Pearl," he said, pulling away. And with that, he was gone, vanishing into the night through the open window. He¾_

_"_Thinking of me?" Jack broke into Elizabeth's memory of their last night in Port Royale, leaning his back on the railing next to her. They'd stopped at Tortuga, and moved on in search of a new treasure Jack won the map for in a card game. After much time, his lashes finally healed, leaving behind several slick pink scars.

"Not at all, Captain," she lied smoothly, enjoying the sea breeze on her skin. Jack watched her hair blow in the wind, quietly remembering its soft weight in his hands, its smooth texture as it slipped through his fingers. Jack liked all kinds of gold; hers was of a different but most desirable kind.

After all this time, she'd stayed stubborn as ever, skillfully dodging his advances. They seemed to run off her like water at this point. Nevertheless, Jack pressed on, determined as ever, convinced she still didn't know what she really wanted. Why the hell else would she have risked life and limb to rescue him, if that particular want didn't include him? But he didn't blame her, being no one to throw stones at a body not knowing what they want. When in his possession, that compass needle always whirled in indiscernible circles. The only time it had ever pointed in one definite direction was at _her_.

"You know, Eliz¾"

"Ship ho!" bellowed a voice from the crow's nest. "Navy colors!"

Alarmed, Jack drew his spyglass. Clear as day, there was a ship on their tail, the Union Jack flapping on their main mast. Worse yet, they were gaining.

"Who is it?" demanded Elizabeth, reaching for Jack's spyglass. He handed it to her absently, already calculating their plan of survival. "The Royal Navy, I assume. Question is, are they chasing us, or just out for a merry boat ride?"

"When are they ever out for a merry boat ride?" spat Elizabeth with much disdain. The more time passed, the more she came to resent those who threatened to take her freedom away from her. Recognizing this in her, for he felt it himself, Jack felt pleased at her progress. It was happening so gradually Elizabeth herself may not have been able to detect the change, but he watched her become one of them more and more every day.

"Good point." Jack shouted out, "All sails, matees! Ahead full!"

At the order crewmen scrambled, and Elizabeth watched in awe as the rest of the black sails dropped down from their rigging, and filled out in the wind like a strange flower coming to bloom. "Beautiful, eh love?" Jack whispered in her ear, noting her appreciation.

"Yes," she answered, too fascinated to scold him for coming too close.

Even going at full speed, the Pearl wasn't able to shake the Navy ship. This left Jack extremely annoyed, for it was rare to find a ship faster than the Pearl.

"It must be one of the newer vessels, just in from the shipyards in England," said Elizabeth, noting his chagrin. "I wouldn't have dreamed it possible for one to overtake the Pearl though."

"Well, all this means is that we have to sink their ship. Ready for a bit of a tussle, lass?"

"Of course, Jack." He glanced over, to see her jaw clenched and hand travel to the hilt of her cutlass as she surveyed the approaching ship, and he had no doubt.


	6. Filthy Pirate

-1It took much time, but eventually the Navy ship caught up. It approached the Pearl broadside, cannon at the ready, but did not fire. A man dressed smartly in Navy officer garb walked to the railing, cutlass drawn. The entire crew stood utterly surprised at this man's identity. How could such an unlikely thing come to pass? "You have a chance to surrender, you scurvy dogs, before we blow a hole the size of Singapore in your mangy ship," shouted Will Turner, bearing an expression of grim resolve beneath his elegantly plumed hat.

Smiling wickedly, Jack happily shouted a return banter, knowing the Pearl would open fire and do just as much damage as the Navy guns. "Is this what a eunuch does to compensate? I told you, mate, you should get yourself a girl." Jack took much pleasure in the fact that said lass now stood beside him, and not the whelp.

Will's expression darkened, and even across the distance between the two vessels Jack could see the storm in his eyes. "That's a problem I've come to address. It seems you've taken something quite precious from me, Jack Sparrow. I'm here to take her back."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow." Aside to Elizabeth, he whispered, "See what you've reduced the Eunuch to?"

Not much appreciating being referred to as an object, she pinched the skin underneath Jack's arm, making him jump.

"Easy now, love," he hissed. "It seems the lass is quite happy here, mate, I think I'll keep her aboard."

"Filthy pirate!" Will shouted, unable to contain himself at the moment of facing his rival.

Knowing this wasn't going to get any prettier, Jack jumped the gun, so to speak, shouting in reply, "Fire!"

Immediately responding to his command, the cannon of the pearl opened up on the Navy ship, the Avenger, tearing holes the size of boulders in her side. With that deafening sound, all hell broke loose aboard the two ships, and the fighting commenced. The opponents fired upon each other with pistols and rifles until ropes were thrown, and the Navy crewmen began to board the Pearl. It was then it seemed that the real struggle began.

Elizabeth felt deafened by the sound of pistol shot and the clanging of sabers. But she managed, quite well, to keep her head above the confusion and the intruding sailors at bay. How would this end, she asked herself. Would they have to kill most of the naval sailors? Destroy their ship? Capture their captain? Was Will in danger of dying? Of course he was, they all were. Even as her arms began to tire, Elizabeth fought on savagely, and noticed the crowd aboard was beginning to thin. Bodies littered the decks, both Pirate and Queen's sailor; it was impossible to tell at this point who was winning.

Glancing out the corner of her eye, Elizabeth caught a glance of Jack, who seemed to be entangled in a battle with three men at once. Quickly ridding herself of her other opponent, she grabbed a rope, and swung down to the lower deck where Jack fought, knocking down two of his attackers in the process. A fire of pride ignited in Jack's chest, watching Elizabeth execute this maneuver with such zeal. She fought like a cornered tigress, ready to settle for nothing less than freedom.

With renewed zeal, the pair dispatched their attackers, and moved on to the next sailors invading their ship. However, they were quickly disheartened, finding themselves more and more surrounded by the Queen's Navy, and not their own scallywags. Much to his chagrin, Jack quickly found himself cornered, by two higher officers, and none other than Will Turner himself. Deeply annoyed, Jack dropped his cutlass, offering two hands in surrender.

Roughly, the two officers seized Jack by his arms, holding them firmly behind his back. A quick survey told the pirate captain that most of his crew had been captured, not as many as he'd expected lay cut down on the deck. But where was Elizabeth?

Will pointed his sword in Jack's direction. "I could take you back to jail, where you could await the gallows once again, but I think we all know that somehow, you will just escape. So perhaps we should just end this now?"

"No!" Boldly, Elizabeth pushed through the surprised crowd of sailors, and stepped in front of Jack.

"What's this?" demanded Will. Jack saw the hatred flash in Will's eyes, and suddenly didn't trust the lover scorned not to take out his anger on the woman who caused him so much pain.

Feeling a pang of panic, fearing the worst, Jack insisted in a hushed voice, "Move, love." As much as he hated to admit it, the thought of her death on his conscience bothered him, quite a lot.

Of course, Elizabeth ignored the Captain's orders. Jack struggled against his captors, wanting to push her aside. He only managed to get close, and took the opportunity to hiss in her ear, "Don't be a hero, Elizabeth." Still, she ignored him, standing bravely up to her ex-fiance.

"You will do no such thing, Will Turner. It is your duty as an officer and a gentleman of the British Navy to take a live prisoner back to justice for trial."

Will sneered, finding it strange for a woman taken up with pirates to quote British law to him. He'd been so convinced that after freeing Jack, the unscrupulous pirate simply refused to bring her back to Port Royale, kidnapping her on the high sea. But now, he wasn't so sure of that version of the story.

"Very well," Will agreed, more than anything wanting more time to extract the truth from the odd couple. He tapped the blunt side of his cutlass against her neck. "Just for you, _dear _Elizabeth." She couldn't recall ever seeing such pure disdain in his usually gentle brown eyes.

Will made a gesture with his sword, and she too was taken prisoner _par mano_. "Sparrow and Ms. Swann to the Avenger, the rest in the brig of the Pearl," he barked out. "We sail for Port Royale."

Only as she was dragged to the enemy ship did her first real pangs of fear strike Elizabeth, deep in her gut. It wasn't returning to Port Royale that she feared most, but she and Jack being at the mercy of a man obviously driven to the edge by loss, pain, and hatred. She felt she no longer could predict Will, he in this state, or understand him.

"Don't worry, love," assured Jack. "The worst part of the Navy's brig is that they don't serve ya rum."

She smiled grimly, raising an eyebrow at the pirate's quip. Vaguely, she wondered what it took for him to swallow his apprehension, to play the fearless Captain for she and the crew. _Oh, Jack Sparrow, you're not nearly half as bad as you think._


	7. The Queen's Leash

7. The Queen's Leash

"You seem to have done well for yourself, Will," said Elizabeth, glancing around his cabin, and the feast set out on the table. She never thought she would see Will in a Captain's uniform of the Queen's Royal Navy. Blacksmith turned seaman, strange indeed.

"I suppose one could say that. I took the East India Trading Company up on their previous offer to hunt pirates, after you left. Searching the seas for pirates seemed the best way to find you again."

"I see. So you're a pirate too, then."

"Not a pirate, a privateer. I was granted letters of mark, and perfect legality to do as I please."

"So long as you stay on the Queen's leash." Will waved the remark away, considering it insignificant. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Elizabeth glanced up from her barely touched food at the Captain's table, to meet Will's coldly staring eyes. Those dark orbs seemed to bore into her from across the table, amplifying her guilt. It was always one thing to follow your own heart, to do exactly what you knew was right for yourself, and run away. The game changed when one was forced to face those left behind who loved you, depended on you, trusted you.

"About what?"

"You bloody well know what. Let's start on the night you freed Jack's crew, and stole the Pearl back."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She'd been coerced into wearing a dress once again; after taking to her cabin boy's attire for so long, the heavy folds of the skirt felt utterly alien. The bodice restricted her breathing, clinging tight to her sides, cutting across her shoulders, the neckline scooping low on her breasts. She didn't like it, and wanted her knickers back.

"From there we took the Pearl to the Island of Lost Souls, and freed Jack."

"How?" Will demanded.

Realizing Will didn't intend to let her leave out any details, she related the whole adventure. He listened quietly, intently, up until she got to the part of why she didn't return home. "…And I decide to keep sailing."

In a fit of anger, Will hurled his goblet across the room; it careened into the opposite wall, leaving a red stain. "Please, Will, Don't¾"

"Don't what? Don't be furious that you left me for that filthy pirate? I trusted you, Elizabeth."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Truly, I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I've done to you. But it no longer felt right, Will. I had to go. If I married you, I would¾"

"You would what?" he demanded. "Have a warm, secure home with the man who loves you more than anything? I would choose you over gold any day, but I guarantee that rapscallion Jack Sparrow would toss you to the wind at first inclination!"

Will worked himself up into a grand fit, his face turning redder and redder with fury. "So tell me the rest. Where on the Pearl did he kiss you this time? Was he good in bed? Was it worth it?"

"Jack and I are not together," she protested sharply. "I did rescue him, because it was the right thing to do. I did not fall into his arms, or his bed."

"Oh, so you're just _sailing_ with him?" asked Will sarcastically, not believing a stitch of what he heard.

"I love the sea, Will. I love the adventure, and the freedom of going anywhere you want to go, just because you can."

"But you don't get to go exactly where you want to go, my dear, because you're not captain. Unless you have some sort of influence on his ear."

Elizabeth glared at her ex-fiance. "I'm usually quite happy to go where Jack wants to go. He always leads us to an interesting adventure."

"Is that all you care about? Adventure? What about responsibility? What about the people who love you?"

Turning up her eyes in her most indifferent manner, she shrugged. "I have a whole ship full of people who care for me, the wind in my hair, a pocket full of gold, and a cup full of rum. What more could I possibly need?"

Will's lip twisted with disdain. "Smith!" he bellowed, and the officer entered his cabin. "Toss Ms. Swann in the brig, if you please. And make sure she's not in the same cell as Sparrow."

"Aye aye, sir. Come along." He gripped her upper arm, and pulled her towards below deck. His grip was entirely too light, he underestimated her. She knew she could have easily broken away, but what would it win her? The time wasn't right. So she went along with Smith, who placed her in a grimy cell next to Jack, fine dress and all.

"Well well, ain't we dressed prettier than a peach," said Jack, glancing up. He sat with his back to the shipboards, watching the door, and the rest of the hold around him. "Are you and Will back together, then?"

Elizabeth glared in the Captain's direction. "What do you think?"

He smiled smugly. "Well good, then we can still get married."

She rolled her eyes; the joke was getting tiresome. There were only so many times a man like Jack Sparrow could ask her to wed him, before she would want to take him seriously.

With a deep sigh, she leaned against the back wall of the cell. Suddenly, she felt quite overwhelmed. However she knew the feeling would pass, and then she would formulate a plan, as she always did. "No worries, love," said Jack reassuringly. "We'll get out of this pinch and be back on the Pearl in no time." Reaching through the bars, Jack offered her his hand, gold rings gleaming in the lantern light. Elizabeth stared at the hand for a few moments, puzzled, until she realized what he meant. She placed her small hand in his, taking comfort in the calloused skin, the strength clasping her fingers.

Feeling exhausted, she leaned her head against the bars near Jack. "Don't get any ideas, Captain Sparrow," she said, teasing more than warning at this point.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love." He patted her soft hair through the bars, relishing in the feel of her silky hair under the pads of his fingers. "Sleep tight."

**Well, what do you think? Please let me know, even if it's only in a few words….**


	8. Be A Good Man

-18. Be A Good Man

"Wake up, swine." A splash of cold water startled both Jack and Elizabeth awake. Much to his annoyance, most of the bucket had landed on Jack. They'd been sleeping with their heads resting against each other through the bars, and the sight of it seemed to infuriate Will even more. He stood before their cells with two other burly sailors.

Elizabeth met his unforgiving gaze, and felt a chill of foreboding run down her spine. What was about to happen?

"Bring him," Will ordered, and stomped back up the hold stairs.

"Come on, you," grumbled the sailors, roughly seizing Jack and dragging him from the cell.

"Jack!" called Elizabeth, jumping up to rush to the bars.

"No worries, love. Merely protocol, I'm sure." They exchanged a glance, and it lay obvious that neither of them believed it.

In the dead middle of the night, lanterns and the moon lit the deck of the Avenger. Will stood waiting at a clear space, gleaming saber in hand. He'd forged the blade himself some time ago, and never imagined he would be using it to kill Jack Sparrow.

"So what 'av we here, Will? A moonlit fight to the death? I do get a sword, don't I?"

Jack made a show of straightening his shirt cuffs, once the sailors released him and stepped away. One cautiously handed the pirate back his sword, thinking this a foolish breach of Navy protocol, but still under obligation to obey the new captain. He sympathized; if the rumors of what happened with Will's fiancee were at all true, Sparrow deserved a few good whacks of the sword. Some of the crew, but not many, stood about to watch the fight. There weren't many men to spare on the ship, after the fight, and the crew being split in half to also sail the Pearl.

"So it seems, Jack," answered Will. "Although it's not exactly within keeping of British law, I thought you might prefer to die fighting over hanging at the gallows. And, there is the fact that I would like nothing better than to cut you to pieces."

Jack swung his sword about, testing the weight, checking that it hadn't been meddled with to disadvantage him in the fight. "I was expectin' such a thing. But hassn't the idea occurred to ye that maybe the decision wasn't mine, but that of your bonnie lass, to take up sailin' on a pirate ship?"

"And choose you, over me?" Will pointed his cutlass at Jack, temper rising once again. "A life of dirt and uncertainty and running from the law, over life with the man who loves her and cherishes her more than anything?"

Jack smiled, baring his gold-capped teeth. All the signs were there, clear as day. The whelp was experiencin' a bit of denial. "That's where you've got it all wrong, mate. I don't think she chose me over you so much as she chose freedom…over you."

Without warning or _en garde_, Will lunged forward at Jack. The pirate easily parried the blow, his body settling into a dance he'd practiced hundreds of times over. It was a different type of awareness, not just watching the opponent's sword, but his body movements, his expression. Every little bit indicated what to expect next. It took a true master to not foreshadow in some way what his next move would be.

"What do you mean, freedom," spat Will as they fought. "Would I have locked her in a room all day, forced her to sew until her fingers bled?"

"Perhaps not in a literal sense," hissed Jack, parrying another attack. "But a happy home can serve a shackles the same as any prison cell."

"And how is a ship any different? Stuck in the same place for months on end, sailing under orders of a Captain who only knows how to serve himself, and no other?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Face it Whelp, she left you for a life of adventure you can never give her."

"And I suppose you can? A filthy rotten pirate?"

Jack beat Will back a few paces. The whelp was fightin' out of anger, and not guarding himself as vigilantly as he should have against an opponent like the pirate Captain. "She was on _my_ ship, wasn't she?"

"Elizabeth is not a pirate!"

"Ms. Lizzie is a better pirate than you could ever fathom of being, mate. Best accept it and get over it."

"Never!" Will slashed viciously at Jack, surprising him with his sudden burst of ferocity. Swords crossed, he pushed the pirate against the main mast, and hissed, "You have no idea how much I hate you! I never seem to be able to escape you, somehow you always weasel your way back into my life, with your silly schemes, and now Elizabeth. She would talk of you, constantly. It was your name on her lips in her sleep, not mine. I would have nightmares of our wedding night, of her crying your name. It seems the only way to really be rid of you is to kill you, for good."

Narrowing his dark eyes at the whelp, Jack caught him off guard in his rant, kicking him away.

"It's not my fault if I'm the irresistible Captain Jack Sparrow. You're taking this out on entirely the wrong pirate, mate." Now both combatants fighting with hot blood, the sound of swords clanging at breakneck speed filled the air. It came to Jack's attention a piece of rigging on a mast holding some barrels aloft, full of wood and nails for repairs after the gun battle, and without missing a beat he cut the line. The barrels came crashing down next to Will, giving the pirate the opening he needed to take advantage, knocking the cutlass from Will's hand and placing his own steadily at the whelp's throat.

"You cheated," spat Will.

"Pirate," Jack grumbled. Now holding the Captain of the Avenger hostage, Jack knew he owned the entire ship. With Will as leverage, Jack began to bark orders, menacingly threatening to slice Will's throat at the slightest provocation. He orchestrated the enemy crew to push aside a cannon, and pile all their gunpowder at and around the opening in the side of the ship. After freeing Elizabeth from her cell, they walked back up to the deck, ordering the crew to flag down their friends on the Pearl.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look in that dress, Elizabeth?" Will twitched at the compliment Jack paid his love, but managed to hold his self control, only unable to contain the hatred in his eyes. Jack had given it only partly to vex Will; mostly, it was just one of those rare occasions where he decided to tell the truth.

In silence, they waited for the Pearl to catch up, and come along side them. Jack now held Will with a pistol to his back, not wanting the situation to be evident to the crew aboard the Pearl. The cover of darkness helped as well.

"We want to board," shouted Will, across to the Pearl, at Jack's urging. Confused and concerned, the sailors on nightshift watched gravely, wondering what the outcome would be.

A long plank was thrown across between the two ships, of which Will, Jack, and Elizabeth traversed. Once aboard, Jack wasted no time. "Thank you much," he drawled, immediately firing at the cannon window in the side of the Avenger where the barrels of powder rested. A huge explosion shook the ship, and fire lit up the night. His next action was to womp will over the head with the butt of his pistol, rendering him unconscious on the Pearl's deck.

The explosion was powerful enough to nearly completely gut the Avenger; with such a hole in her hull and nearly split in half, she took on water fast. Panicked shouts filled the air on all sides, along with the crackling of burning wood and sail.

"Go free the crew," Jack urged Elizabeth, pushing her in the direction of the hold.

He didn't need to tell her twice; hiking up the motion-inhibiting skirts, she raced for the hold. Meanwhile, Jack took on the rest of the crew remaining on the Pearl by his onesies, hoping Elizabeth would be fast enough to bring him aid in time.

Having no idea where to find the key, she wasted no time with that route, instead finding a primed pistol with which to shoot off the lock of the holding cell. "What happened?" the newly freed pirates asked, woken by the explosion of the Avenger. "Jack destroyed the Avenger!" she answered quickly. "Grab what you can for a weapon, this is our chance to take the Pearl back!"

She herself didn't hesitate to pick up a discarded cutlass from a pile on the floor, presumably the surrendered pirate's weapons collected by the Navy crewmen, and rush back upstairs. The rest of the crew followed suit, screeching a fearsome war cry as they did. They found Jack fending off the enemy sailors, and dove in, executing their vengeance with little mercy.

It wasn't long before the pirates claimed back the Pearl, holding some Navy sailors prisoner, but many lay unmoving on the deck. "Throw him in the brig," Jack ordered of Will, who still lay unconscious on the deck. He'd missed the demise of his Avenger, and would have quite an unpleasant surprise to wake up to.

Jack and Elizabeth watched the last of said ship sink beneath the waves in silence, both lost in their own personal thoughts. It was Elizabeth who finally broke the silence between them. "Well done, Jack."

"Not a bad night's work, eh?" He smiled down at her, gold teeth glinting in the firelight.

"Promise me you won't kill Will." Jack raised an eyebrow at this. Not killing the whelp meant releasing an new enemy he was sure would hate him for life. Seeing his hesitation, Elizabeth pleaded, "Please, Jack. Be a good man."

Jack saw the opportunity for mischief, and nearly whispered in her ear, _persuade me_. But from the pained look in her lovely brown eyes, he suddenly hadn't the conviction. "As you wish, love." Truth be told, he didn't really want to kill Will anyway.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, your input is mucho appreciated! Every little bit helps me finish the story. Lol. Peace.**


	9. What Vexes A Man

-19. What Vexes a Man

The day progressed on to mid afternoon before Elizabeth had the courage to go down to the brig to visit Will, and take him a bit of bread from the galley. "Well well, if it isn't the cause of all my pains and sorrows," said Will bitterly at the sight of his ex, leaning against the side of his cell.

"I brought you some food," she said, ignoring his jab.

"Food? Why bother feeding a prisoner who is surely due to be executed shortly?"

Elizabeth sighed. "You won't be executed, Will. I'll make sure you're taken ashore somewhere, I promise. It's more courtesy than you were willing to extend to Jack."

"And why did he deserve such a courtesy?"

She had come down below deck not really knowing what to expect. But suddenly she knew any sort of civil conversation would be impossible. "Under such circumstances here, why do you? Jack is willing to let you keep your life, and it seems that just for once, he's a better man than you." With that cutting note, she turned to walk away.

A voice so pained, so broken it sent chills down her spine followed her. "Why don't you love me anymore, Elizabeth Swann? What did I do?"

Not daring to turn around to look in those earnest eyes, she simply shook her head. "You didn't do anything, Will Turner. You'll just have to forget about me."

"How?" he called as she walked up the steps. "How can I forget the woman I've loved since I first laid eyes on her?"

Elizabeth gave him no answer, only kept walking. Once up on deck, she soon found herself face to face with Jack. "Promise me you will take him ashore somewhere," she blurted out, guilt piled heavy on her heart.

"Well, I did give me word not to kill him, which seems to leave that as the only option available…"

"Good," she nodded, feeling more relieved. "Just how did you manage to take Will hostage? I was afraid they were going to hang you by the main sail, when they came to take you away."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and smirked his signature way, a gesture she found infuriating and intoxicating at the same time. How could anyone resist getting caught up in the legend of Captain Jack Sparrow when given the chance? "Easy, love. I'm _Captain_ _Jack Sparrow_."

She huffed, annoyed he wouldn't give her a straight answer, and made to walk away. But Jack wasn't done with her yet, and grasped her upper arm lightly. " 'Old on a minute." The simple touch made her catch her breath in her throat; the longer she found herself around Jack, the more she found herself craving his touch, his presence. She always found it an accomplishment on her part when she managed to walk away from him. It was an exercise in independence for her, her way of proving to herself she didn't need him. This time, it didn't seem Jack would make that easy for her.

So, rising to the challenge, she turned to face him, their bodies only inches apart. "Yes, Captain Sparrow?" she asked, craning her neck inquiringly. Jack caught himself watching her lips longingly, and quickly turned his gaze back up to her eyes.

"A bit of my property seems to still be in your possession. I was wonderin' if I might 'ave me compass back."

Elizabeth smiled smugly, determined to keep the situation under her control. "Why Jack, you haven't yet persuaded me to give it back."

Well aware of the game she played, Jack lifted his hand to caress her cheek lightly, enjoying the smooth texture of her skin under his fingers. "Then allow me to persuade you," he said, ducking down to steal a kiss as his other hand slid across her torso, feeling for the compass in the inner pockets of her vest. Privy to his game, Elizabeth stepped back from the pirate, and attempted to slap him for liberty taken about her person, never mind how much she secretly enjoyed it.

Expecting such a reaction, Jack was ready, and caught her hand before it could contact his cheek. Using it for leverage, he pulled her back to him, craving her lips at least one last time before she stormed off. But leaning down, he found himself caught in those beautiful eyes, unable to go farther. Elizabeth's heart pounded in her chest, her body craving to close the distance between them, her mind begging to save some sort of face.

Caught in the spell his closeness cast, his scent and his warmth, his dark eyes that read so much more than he let on, it took a few moments for her to realize he'd released her wrist. Slowly, Elizabeth stepped away, and retreated to a different part of the ship. Jack watched her go, feeling a longing ache in his chest similar to the sensation he usually felt at the sight of gold, but not exactly. This was more intense, brimming on the edge of physical pain. _What vexes a man indeed_.

Taking a deep breath, Jack flexed his hands closed and open, regaining some of the composure Ms. Swann seemed to so easily be able to strip away. He soon realized most of the crew nearby had stopped whatever their duty of the moment to watch he and Elizabeth. "What are you looking at?" he barked, annoyed. "Back to work."

**Please let me know what you think, even just a few words are appreciated!**


	10. Cannot Change a Pirate

-110. Cannot Change a Pirate

Elizabeth visited Will no more in the brig, though she thought about he and Jack in her hammock. What happened, she asked herself? The best answer she could think of was simple: she grew up. The girl she once was perhaps belonged to Will, but the woman she'd become could be tamed by no man. And in this what man would want such a woman? Life momentarily seemed a lonely prospect, until she remembered Jack Sparrow.

_As if I could ever forget him_. Groaning, she turned over in her hammock, trying to forget the exquisite sensation of his fingers on her skin. Of all the men to be so intrigued by, why him? Why the most untamable man to ever have sailed the seas? _Because you don't want a man who can be tamed_, she told herself. _You want a man who will be a challenge forever._

Admitting this was perhaps her most honest thought of the day. Momentarily satisfied, but mostly exhausted, she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The sound of orders being shouted above deck woke Elizabeth. Curious what all the fuss was about so very early in the morning, she groggily rolled out of her hammock, and headed up top. At the back of the boat, several of the crew were standing by the rail, watching something behind them, including Jack. Worried they were being pursued once again, Elizabeth rushed up to look. "What's going on?" she asked, pushing in to stand beside Jack. He seemed startled by her presence, jumping a little.

"Ah…nothin' much, love. Just a bit of necessary protocol…"

Straining her eyes against the glare of the bright morning sun, she looked out to sea, and finally made out a boat. A small boat, a dingy, but not the Pearl's. One they had salvaged from the sunken Avenger. And there appeared to be someone inside the boat.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Is that Will in that boat?"

Eyes wide, she turned to Jack, appalled. Sensing the danger of the impending situation, the crew quickly vacated the back deck, not wanting to be around when the fight broke out. By the tone of her voice, they all were dead sure Elizabeth was going to let Jack have it good this time.

"Maybe…" said Jack, looking aside with a grimace.

Elizabeth looked back out to sea at the little boat continuously growing smaller and smaller in size as they sailed away, leaving Will behind. "I asked you not to kill Will, so you maroon him on a tiny boat in the middle of the ocean?"

"Well, not exactly…"

Jack gave one of his characteristic shrugs, which this time infuriated Elizabeth more than charmed her. "Why would you do that?" Elizabeth shouted, shoving Captain Sparrow in a daring fit. Eyes suddenly darkening, the Captain fought back, grasping her upper arms and forcing her against the railing. She stood trapped between his two arms clutching the rail on either side of her, suddenly very aware of the long fall from the ship into the ocean, and also very aware of the closeness of his body, the thrumming tension in his muscles. The simultaneous fear and arousal confused Elizabeth, which further fueled her anger. "You keep expecting this high morale behavior from me love, but you keep forgetting that you're dealing with a pirate."

Elizabeth glared at the Captain. "What happened to the good man in you, Jack? You were doing so well."

Jack pursed his lips, unconvinced. "I think its all in your head, love. And you can't blame me for that."

"You promised me he would be spared," she said, voice low, but oh so venomous. "That I can blame you for."

Exasperated, he exclaimed, "I 'aven't condemned him to the nasty end you think, Elizabeth. He has food, water, a paddle, and way over there is an island with a port." Jack pointed in the direction of the island, but she could barely discern the form of land so far in the distance, only a vague darkness against the horizon. "It's more than fair, love, especially for a man who tried with such zeal to kill me. It's pirate custom to make them walk the plank."

His sudden anger seemingly gone as quickly as it had come, and pushed away from the railing. Aware of how poorly she'd misjudged him, she sighed. "Jack…" Elizabeth reached for his hand, grasping for something to hold on to him. He was so illusive, the legendary pirate, skipping in and out of her head and heart from villain to hero. Never a saint, but always fierce, and always a better man than he had to be. A perfect pirate.

At feeling her soft fingers press his palm, Jack turned back to Elizabeth. "You cannot change what I am, love," he said softly. Jack turned over her hand, pressing lips to the back of it with a kiss so gentle, so opposite of what he'd been just moments before. Elizabeth watched him walk away, longingly, and only more so convinced than she had been before. How could these moments so tender come from a man who proclaimed to be mostly bad?

**Good? Bad? Let me know what you think! **


	11. A Good Pirate Knows

A/N: I want to thank all who read and reviewed! Muchas Gracias! The best reward for a writer is receiving feedback!

11. A Good Pirate Knows

While perusing his charts at his desk, bottle of rum at hand, Jack heard a knock on his door. "It's open," he shouted out, expecting Gibbs with a report of land ho. They should be coming upon the port of St. Bertha soon, and the Pearl needed supplies. To his surprise, Elizabeth walked through the door instead. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach; she made him feel so young, giddy as a school boy. " 'Ello, love." Nonchalantly, he went back to leaning over his maps.

"Hello Jack."

"And just how might I be of service?" he asked as she leaned over the maps beside him, looking curiously at the islands, figures, and sea creatures drawn in on the ocean spaces. _Are you torturing me on purpose? _They stood close enough for a wisp of stray golden hair to tickle his cheek, and the sweet scent of her skin intoxicated the pirate captain. No maps would be necessary for Lizzy; he simply wanted to lose himself in exploring her body for hours on end, maybe even days. Feeling the heat of her body so close, Jack was forced to close his eyes, and regain some self control.

Elizabeth turned to face Jack, leaning her rear against the desk and crossed her arms. "I wanted to apologize for my assumption about your actions towards Will. It was unfair of me, and I'm sorry."

Jack cocked his head and mischievously smiled, taking her in with those dark eyes. "No worries, love," he said in a low, soft voice that pulled at Elizabeth's heart strings. With every word he inched closer to her, until he whispered above her lips, "I suppose said assumption wasn't completely unfounded, seeing as I am known for doing _dastardly_ and _uncivilized_ things." He glanced from her lips back up to those beautiful dark eyes, and his need for her burned in his chest. It rushed through his limbs, tingling all the way down to his fingertips.

The obvious double entendre didn't escape Elizabeth, causing her heart to thunder in her chest. It seemed that with just a breath Elizabeth could draw that mouth to hers, taste those coveted lips. And why shouldn't she?

Jack groaned with frustration when she ducked away, turning around to look at the map. But at that moment, Jack didn't want to look at the bloody map, he wanted to ravish her on it. "Why are we torturing ourselves like this?" Jack demanded.

"Torturing ourselves?"

He narrowed his eyes at her coyness. "You bloody well know what I mean, love. If I want you and you want me, what's to stand in our way?"

Lizzy sighed, deeply searching for a truthful answer. Finally, she said, "Fear, I think. And maybe a little pride?"

"You, afraid? Elizabeth Swann, terror of Port Royal, afraid of lil' ol' Jack Sparrow?"

There was that familiar note of mocking in his voice; at the moment she didn't like it much. "I'm not afraid of _you_, Jack. I'm afraid of what you'll do to me once you've had me. I don't want to be just another one of your strumpets, loved and tossed aside."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "After all this? After all the times I've rescued you? I went to jail coming back to Port Royal for you, and I still want you. Elizabeth, you _killed _me, and I still want you. I¾"

Elizabeth turned to face him fully, craning that beautiful neck to look him directly in the eye. "You say you want me, Jack" she whispered, "but do you love me?"

Jack's stomach suddenly turned upside down. He was never much of one to linger over trivial words, but that particular one had always driven him to walk on eggshells. Of course he'd used it before; lying his way into the Tortuga gal's knickers was something he excelled at. But with Elizabeth it suddenly took a new spin, a whole new weight of importance weighed upon his mind with that word. Because he actually might love her. He sighed, and looked away, hiding his distress.

Elizabeth sighed too, nodding in understanding. "Yes, that's quite what I expected," she said, and began to walk towards the door. Suddenly she felt strong fingers on her arm, pulling her in the opposite direction. She slammed against the hard plane of Jack's chest, felt his fingers sliding through her hair to gently grip her skull, pulling her into a heated kiss. His mouth slid against hers, his tongue was a silky wetness between her lips. It was everything she remembered from the day she shackled him to the main mast of that very ship, and so much more. Her hands went up to Jack's face, caressing the rough beard, feeling the silver trinkets in his dread-locked hair, and moved to the inviting warmth of his neck, pulling him closer to her still.

Jack's senses reeled, feeling the length of her lithe body pressing against him, her delectably soft skin under his hands, and the pressure of that beautiful mouth kissing his own. The lightheadedness, the pure elation, reminded him slightly of the reason why he kept the bottle of rum so close at hand, but this sensation was far more precious, more rare, more intense.

"And what are you afraid of, Captain Sparrow?" asked a breathless Elizabeth, cradling his face in her hands.

Jack ran his hands up her spine, hands dragging against the fabric of her shirt, longing to rip the barrier between him and her bare skin. "Once, I was afraid of loving you more than the sea," he admitted, voice ragged with need while planting gentle kisses on her neck. "But now I realize you are the sea. You're unpredictable, unfathomable, beautiful whether calm or furious…and if I don't watch my self closely love, I could drown myself in you." What more could he say at that moment? There was no fear of her tying him down; whatever adventure he could possibly want, she would be right there beside him, meeting it head on with that fierce grin.

Elizabeth pressed herself against Jack, as though she could slip through his skin and bones, and go straight to his heart. She nested her head in the bend of his neck, inhaling that intoxicating scent that was so purely Jack. "I can't promise you forever, Elizabeth, nor can you promise me," he said, running his fingers through her golden locks. "Nothin' lasts that long. But I can promise that as long as the going is good, we'll have the adventure of a lifetime."

Gripping a handful of hair, he steered her lips to his, taking her mouth in another knee-weakening kiss. The passion he felt for her threatened to consume him, roaring through his body. A deep groan escaped his throat when he felt her deft fingers untie his sash, and toss it aside whilst she kissed him. Her small hands slipped beneath his shirt, teasing the flesh with her fingertips. It took no time at all for him to catch the hint, as she tugged him in the direction of his bed, feeling drunk with desire.

Jack half lifted, half tossed Elizabeth onto the bed, falling upon her again with loving voracity. Filled with a passion finally realized for the pirate captain, Elizabeth reveled in the way their bodies fit together like delicious puzzle pieces, Jack's weight pressing her down into the mattress. She wanted this, oh how she _wanted_ this.

Sweat soaked and exhausted, the lovers held each other close, sliding into niches and curves that seemed perfectly sculpted for their bodies together. As her breathing slowed to a steady deep rhythm, its warmth gently feathering against the base of his throat, Jack was sure Elizabeth had fallen asleep. He smiled, unable to remember the last time he felt so content. Unable to contain the thought within, he pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering, "Just wait, love. I'll make a Sparrow of you yet."

"A Sparrow of a Swann?" she murmured sleepily against his throat, causing him to jump oh so slightly with surprise. "Does this mean you love me, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Finally throwing caution to the wind, he answered, "A good pirate knows when to hold on to a special treasure, Lizzy. And we both know that Captain Jack Sparrow is an _excellent_ pirate."

Fin


End file.
